


The Sword of Enlightenment

by ughghoul



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love Triangle, Red String of Fate, Reincarnation, Soulmate AU, Strong Female Characters, post-TFA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughghoul/pseuds/ughghoul
Summary: Nanami never had a place where she felt at home. That is until she fell down her family’s old well. Upon entering the feudal era she will go on a journey of self discovery, discover untold truths, and fall in love with a certain Inuyokai





	The Sword of Enlightenment

“ _I must inform you that I don’t have any regrets, but maybe...” The silhouette of a woman appeared in front of the young girl. The girl squinted at the woman coming towards her but no matter how much she squinted, she couldn’t see her face. Instead she just saw what seemed to be a shadow. The air around the woman didn’t have no malicious intentions but she had warmness to her that was compared to that of the sun. The youngling couldn’t help but feel drawn to her. Although the woman had a warmness to her the girl couldn’t help but sense a sadness and loneliness to her._

_“Maybe...” The woman swept down towards the girl and gently cradled her face in her warm hands, “I’ll come back one day.” The woman’s hands turned into menacing claws and crushed the girl underneath her. The girl struggled to breathe or see but saw that the woman indeed had a face and that she was smirking maliciously down at her._

” **RING**!” Nanami jolted up from her bed. Her chest was rapidly going up and down and her face was soaked in her own sweat. Her brown eyes went straight to her alarm clock. Slowly she disalarmed the device and gazed around the room. ‘It was just a dream.’ She thought nervously. ‘Even if it was a dream it felt very real.’ Finally after what seemed like forever the girl swung her legs out of the covers and stood up. She stretched trying to wake herself up even more. “Maybe I’ll do good today.” She pondered to herself as she walked over to her closet and reached for her school uniform. It was a standard high school uniform, consisting of a grey blazer, a forest green sweater, that went went over a pale yellow blouse and finally a matching forest green plaid on her pleated skirt and bow. The girl didn’t mind. She loved the color green. 

Today was a kendo competition, but it wasn’t a major competition. No this was a pre-season competition. It wasn’t for glory but for honour. It was made to help young athletes be prepared for real competition. Ever since Nanami started high school, her sensei always entered her in and every year she would win and go on to win nationals. Ever since she was younger, her grandfather would tell her fortune and say he saw her with a sword fighting alongside many other strong warriors. It was half true because 5 years after she became the youngest ever national kendo champion and would win it for 3 straight years. Sadly her grandfather died before she won her first nationals. This wasn’t just her dream, but she wanted to share it with the one person who believed in her the most. Fortunately she remained on top at her country. She refused to go into international competition, afraid that if she did, kendo would then again turn into another meaningless sport and people would forget the significance for it.  For that reason some started to compare the young prodigy to the famous swordsman Okita Souji. 

After the brunette sluggishly throwed on her grey blazer over her green sweater, she made her way to the bathroom to prepare for her day. Everyone else was up and lively than ever. She smiled as she heard laughter coming from the kitchen. Once in the bathroom she brushed her teeth, washed her face, and tied her black locks up into a ponytail. This let her distinct facial features show; a high nose and bright blue eyes. Eyes that reminded you of water. Deep and flowing. Which resulted in people always asking where she was from. 

Mrs. Higurashi smiles when Nanami came to join her son’s children. The three magically got along so well. The oldest; Akira who was age 9 wanted to wrestle but his baby sister, Akari age 4 wanted to show Nanami her pretty dress. Nanami smiled at her niece and nephew. Her mother was sitting in her rocking chair watching her youngest daughter play with her grandchildren. A wrinkled smile full of love was plastered on her face.  

“Okay you all it’s time for breakfast.” Sota’s wife, Naomi, shouted from the kitchen. 

————

“Okay I’m off!” Nanami called out to her family as she strolled out the door. As she was leaving she heard shouts of ‘good luck!’ and smiled. Nanami felt greatful to have a wonderful family who was very supportive. 

The morning air was a little chilly thanks to it almost being fall. Nanami was glad she grabbed her navy coat. Her hands were full of her school bags and her bokken case that she carried. She was excited to compete today. Her smile fell from her face as she heard their pet cat; Chiyo, meow from inside the well house. The girl internally groaned. She hated the creepy well ever since she could remember. The vibe from within was menacing and it was strangely very dark. It didn’t help that Nanami had an intense phobia of the dark. The girl gulped and slung her school bags over her shoulder and walked up to the well house and slowly opened the door. Her cat Chiyo purred greatfully once the door slid open and scurried out of there. 

“Not even a thanks?” She sighed and started to close the door but something stopped her. Down the well house she saw a strange figure standing by the well. _“Help me..”_ Nanami jumped and screamed. Her whole body was shaking. “You’re kidding me..” Beyond freaked out she messily tried to shut the sliding door but it got jammed. ‘Shit.’ She used all her strength jolting forward and back but nothing worked. She jolted really hard but it only sent her bokken case flying down deep into the well house. Nanami sweatdropped. ‘Of course this would happen to me.’ She groaned and she set down her other bags.

The girl courageously took one step into the house. Remembering to breathe and focus on her goal. Get in and out. She quickly stepped down the stairs and stumbled a bit trying to reach her case. Once she got a hold of it, she hugged it tightly and sighed. Now she could go back out into the light. As she was slowly getting up to leave she felt her body being dragged. Nanami screamed as she felt herself being dragged into the dark spaces of the well. She panicked and saw the enterance get smaller and smaller until it disappeared. She felt her mind falling blank and soon was taken under consciousness. 


End file.
